Yes
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a Grim Reaper - he takes people to Death, where their fate will be decided. However, Mikan Sakura seems to be different to everyone else. Whilst she seems to be on the brink of death, it seems that her life isn't over yet...
1. Yes  Part 1

Disclaimer! In no way do I own Gakuen Alice, nor do I claim to own it. If I did, I would be a freakin' happy woman!

* * *

><p><strong>"Yes"<strong>

_What is it like to die...?_

Natsume Hyuuga is a Grim Reaper - he takes people to Death, where their fate will be decided. However, Mikan Sakura seems to be different to everyone else. Whilst she seems to be on the brink of death, it seems that her life isn't over yet...

This story is based off of the storyline in a video called 'Yes' by Acid Black Cherry. The video is very inspiring and beautiful, and depicts the relationship between a Reaper and a little girl who he befriends. If you have time, definitely check the PV out on dailymotion.

**A/U**It has been... a while. For cereal. I haven't really been writing much due to the strains of college, absolute misery and grieving over something that happened back in August. In the end, my time consuming activities have taken their toll, and I have had little time to write, and also, little inspiration. In the end, I did write - and this is what I wrote. This was inspired by a video from a song I adore now, and it turned into a 2-chapter story per request of a voluntary reader (before I uploaded this chapter here)

Anyway, I won't continue this note any further - this story is basically to say 'I am still alive and kicking' and that I haven't disappeared _yet_. I still have stories to make, and though I originally intended for this story to be my last (due to what it's about), in the end, this story won't be included in my last few stories list. I will count it as an 'invisible document that we shall continue to ignore, despite the fact that it will take my GA story count to 51' ;3

Anyway, please, enjoy - I will upload Chapter 2 shortly.

**"Yes"**

Staring up at the sky, Natsume wondered when his next client would come along.

Sat on a stone bench near a pavilion covered in white roses, Natsume had been waiting for a while now. He had been told to meet the girl, someone called Sakura Mikan, there. When would she come? Nobody knew. It could take days or even weeks - there was even a time when one of the other Reapers' clients had taken about a year to get to their destination before being taken to Death.

Sighing, Natsume wondered why he was doing this sort of job. He hadn't really wanted to take it in the first place, mind, but being a Reaper was something that lost souls _needed_to do - they had no choice. To the world of the Dead, the job of a Reaper wasn't pleasent - it meant that you were neither good enough for Heaven, or bad enough for the Underworld. You were stuck in the inbetween, working for Death who would take the clients off your hands once you reached the Hall of Requiem, where the souls would be judged and weighed before they realised their fate in death.

Closing his eyes, Natsume hoped to take a nap before the girl was to come along. If she was going to take her own sweet time, like most of his clients did, then it meant that he had some time to himself. It was much needed time, of course, considering he really did not get along with the other Reapers. They annoyed him, in a way. Then again, everyone annoyed him.

"If you fall asleep here, you'll catch a cold." A voice called from above him. Ignoring the voice, Natsume made sure not to move. Why did his client have to come _now_, of all times? For once, this one was early.

"Hey~ Do you want a cold? Come on, wake up." The voice called again, and this time, Natsume felt a poke on his cheek. Normally, his clients weren't so touchy-feely, or talkative. Most of them were quiet and withdrawn, always avoiding his gaze. But this one... even though his eyes weren't open, he was pretty sure that this one was looking straight at him. What an annoying personality she had.

As the girl poked his cheek, Natsume managed to stay still. He really didn't want to walk back to the Hall of Requiem just yet, and he was pretty sure that this girl didn't want to go so soon, either. So, why on earth was she making herself so noticeably present? Was she stupid?

_Hee hee~_

Cracking an eye open, Natsume wondered what that sound was. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't exactly quiet either. None of his clients had ever made that sound, and he wondered what it was - shifting his weight, he opened his other eye a little to see who was stood in front of him. But... no one was there.

However, dangling in front of his face was a red ribbon. What the heck...?

_Hehe~_

It was that sound again. Sitting up straight, eyes wide open, Natsume turned his head, trying to find the source of the sound. Was this client messing about with him? Was she just being annoying? Natsume wasn't one for playing agmes, in fact, no Reaper was. They preferred the dead to act sullen and gloomy. It made taking them away much easier than having to talk to them during the walk to the Hall. Yes, there were a few cases with people who wouldn't let go of their life, but those sorts of people were always a pain.

"Ah~ You're awake now, I see. Do you like your gift?" Natsume's head turned again, and looking over his shoulder, he saw a smiling girl looking around from one of the pavillion's stands. Staring at her, Natsume found that she was a lot younger than the clients he usually had. She was a young adult, if anything, but she had a rather youthful appearence and smiling eyes.

"You do not give gifts to Reapers." Muttered Natsume, taking the red ribbon from his hair and holding it out to the girl as she smiled, and stepped out from behind the pavillion's stand.

"Keep it, it's a gift for my Angel." She told him, still smiling as she poked his cheek once again. Glaring at her, Natsume thrust the ribbon back into her hand and stood straight. This girl was a lot more annoying than he had first thought. Who did she think she was, going around calling him an _Angel_and handing him stupid red ribbons as a gift? She was an idiot, that was for sure. Probably one of the bigger idiots who wouldn't let go of her past life.

"Angel? Do you know who I am?" He asked her, a slight snarl in his tone as the girl blinked, as if she was thinking. She nodded, and smiled again.

"Of course I do! You're my Angel of Death, here to take me to my afterlife, aren't you?" She asked him in a cheerful voice. For a moment, Natsume was stunned. She knew that he was going to take her away, and she was happy about it?

"I am a Reaper. We are neither Angels nor Demons. We are the ones who take you to your fate." He hissed back, wondering if the girl had suffered idiocy in her previous life. That was most likely what had happened, considering how cheerful she was. "You know, most of our clients are either unhappy, or they're fighting with the fact that they're dead. You can just cut out the pretense and start crying, you know?" He muttered. Honestly? He would have preffered it. Anything to stop this ghastly amount of happiness exuding from the girl.

"But I'm not sad. It was my time to leave my life, I know that. I'm happy that I did what I wanted to, you know?" She ran in front of Natsume, a slight skip thrown in there, and her smile was even brighter and more noticeable before. Looking up at the Reaper, she straightened and tilted her head. "Hey... what's it like to die?" She asked him, her eyes full of curiosity now.

Staring at her, Natsume wondered why she was even asking him this. She had died herself, hadn't she? Why would she need an answer? She had just told him that it was her time to leave her life, after all. So why would she need to know?

"It's been a while since my death... I don't even remember it. Besides, you're dead too. You should know yourself." He told her coldly, stepping forward as she stared at him, then turned and ran towards the podium once again.

"Hm... well, I guess I haven't experienced it yet..." Her voice was quiet, but she was loud enough for the Reaper to hear. Turning, Natsume stared at her. What was she going on about?

Mikan felt Natsume's gaze on her, and turned her head to smile brightly. "I'm in a coma, you see. The guard at the gates told me that, whilst I'm not dead, I might as well be. My fate will be decided here, won't it? That's why I am here now... to decide if I live or die." As she said this, Natsume watched as her smile slightly faltered. So, she was one of _them_. The sort of souls who were still connected to their past life, but were also on the brink of death.

"So you're ready to give up your life, then?" He asked her. Shrugging, the girl walked around the stone podium as she looked at the roses.

"I don't know. Is my life ready to give up on me? That is the question." Her smile was back again, and she giggled. That sound that was so unfamiliar to Natsume... why was it so alien but so soothing to him? Staring at her as she ran around the podium, weaving in and out of the stone stands, he wondered just _why_she was so happy, even in near-death. This girl was a weird client, and she made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, if you're done playing around, we should really get going." Sighed Natsume. This girl was giving him a headache with her all her running around. If she was so ready for death, then he would run along with her to get her to the Hall faster.

"Hm... you're so boring! I wasn't playing, I was spending time with you! Isn't the presence of your clients meant to be enjoyable? I mean, it's the only company you get, right?" She asked him. What an idiotic question. Was she unaware that Reapers didn't like pointless chitter chatter? They travelled with the clients to make sure they got to the Hall of Requiem safely before being judged and weighed. They didn't flit around, playing games and talking about stupid matters like this girl thought. Where in the world did she get this idea?

"If you're unaware, girl, we don't talk. We walk you to your destination, then leave you there to be judged. That is _all_ we do. We _hate_talking."

"My name is Mikan, and talking is good for the soul!" She told him, rather loudly, and Natsume felt a little more uncomfortable with her presence.

"I know what the name of my client is, and as for your soul, it is no longer of use to the world you are from. Now, come along so that you can be weighed and judged." He told her, his voice icey and dark as Mikan rolled her eyes and ran up to him. Her smile widened as Natsume started to walk, with the girl following in step. Why was she so close?

"All souls are useful, wherever you are. Whether it is in life, or death. And what _is_weighing? I mean, I didn't think that I would have gained any weight, being in a coma and all..." Mikan asked, swinging her arms aimlessly as Natsume, irritated by this action she was doing, answered her.

"Weighing is the process of taking your judgements and balancing them out. If your good judgements outweigh the bad, then you are admitted into Heaven, but if the bad judgements outweigh the good, then you are admitted to the Underworld. You humans call it Hell." He explained, staring straight ahead as the two walked.

"And what if they meet in the middle? What happens then?" She asked him, leaning closer to him.

"Then you become a Reaper." Was Natsume's only answer. Mikan's eyes widened.

"So... you were in the middle?" She asked him, her voice nothing but a whisper. This was probably the first time that Natsume had heard her voice in a different tone to her usual happiness. It was... weird to hear such a difference. She shounded shocked, if anything.

Silent, Natsume simply nodded. He honestly didn't even remember _why_he had been balanced in the middle. The only memory he had of his judgement was that his goodness had been tipped upwards before his death, but that was all he knew. It had gotten him out of the Underworld, that was for sure, but it wasn't enough to get him into Heaven.

As they walked, silence blanketed them for a while as they walked down a deserted dirt path. Looking around, Mikan seems curious about everything. All Natsume could do was look ahead. He had walked these roads countless times, with different clients. He knew them all so well now.

"If it comes to my judgment... I want to become a Reaper, too." Mikan suddenly said, looking up at Natsume and smiling. He couldn't help but let his eyes slide to the side, giving her a stern stare.

"And why would you want that? It is endless travelling, clients who barely speak or acknowledge their deaths. It is nothing to be proud of, and certainly something _none_ of us wanted." He told her darkly. Now he believed that she was truly an idiot.

For a moment, Mikan was silent.

"I want it because then I can keep my clients company like you have to me. I want them to be at peace before they are judged and weighed for their death." She finally said, and without hesitation or a second thought, her hand held onto Natsume's. Stopping in his tracks, something he never did, Natsume stared down at the hand that was now in his. No one ever did that. Only children, and they were treated by the Childrens Angels of Death.

This... this was a young woman. Why was she doing this?

"What are you doing?" He hissed, ready to take his hand away, but he felt her grip tighten.

"Give me this. I want to feel at peace before I am judged. I want to hold one more hand before I let go of my life, because no one in my past life can hold my hand right now." She whispered, and for the first time that day, Natsume saw the sadness in this girls eyes. "My family are all gone, but soon I will join them... right?" She smiled through her sadness, but a tell-tale tear slipped down her cheek.

Natsume was unaware that parting souls could cry...

Then again, she was still somehow attached to her life. She was still alive, and so she could probably feel all of her human emotions still.

Sighing, Natsume stepped forward and shook his head. "Fine. You can hold my hand. But we will walk in silence." He told her. From beside him, Mikan nodded and beamed, swinging their clasped hands together. This was irritating, but if it meant silence, then so be it...

It was a while before the Reaper and his client reached the Hall of Requiem, but finally, they were there. As they drew closer, Mikan saw that standing outside of the Hall there was a table that held a set of golden scales, as well as some white or black clothing. Then, one the other side, there stood a wooden podium with a book and a quill sitting atop it. Standing in the middle of the staircase that lead to the halls was a dark figure, robed entirely in black. Their face was not visible.

"Is that...?"

"It's Death." Natsume replied, and lead Mikan towards the figure. Bowing low, Natsume greeted the figure before standing straight. He could go no further, now. Only Mikan could. Turning to stare at her, he wasn't surprised to see that the look on her face was one of fear and nerves. This was the sort of look that most of his clients had, and it was certainly one that soothed him.

But... not this time.

"It is time, Child. Step forth, and weigh your judgements. Reaper, it is time for you to part." A voice boomed from the figure. Natsume nodded, and stepped back. He loosened his hand from Mikan's, however, she never loosened hers.

Staring down at her hand, he saw that her grip was tight. Looking up again, he realised that she was staring at him, tears in her eyes.

"Don't leave me... please..." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to pull him closer. However, he couldn't hold on any longer.

"No. It's your time to go. So _go_. You're ready for this, you said you were." He told her, trying to keep his voice from sounding too angry. But she shook her head, and held onto his hand even tighter. "Why are you doing this?" He finally asked her, realising that she still wouldn't let go, despite what he had said.

"You remind me of someone... You comfort me." She whispered, shaking her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "You're the reason why I'm not afraid of dieing. I need you with me!" She cried out, but as she said this, their hands broke away from each other.

Death stood in front of Mikan, holding her other hand in his as he pulled her away from Natsume. Standing there, the Reaper watched as she followed, still staring at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her hand outstretched as if she was still reaching for him.

Turning around, Natsume was ready to turn around and walk away, ready to go to his next client. But before he could, Mikan stalled. It was then that she smiled at him, her tears still there, but her smile masking the sadness she had shown. Lifting her hand, she waved slowly at Natsume and mouthed the words _"Bye bye"_to him, then finally turned around to decide her own fate for the after life.

Heavily turning on his heel, Natsume walked towards his next destination, leaving his client behind with Death. What would happen to her? He didn't know, and he didn't care, either. He wasn't meant to care, he was a _Reaper_. Reaper's brought the clients to Death to be weighed and judged. They weren't meant to befriend or care for them at all. Anyway, they were on a whole different level...

_What is it like to die...?_

Why was that question entering his mind? Stopping, Natsume stared ahead. Had it been painful for him...? Why couldn't he remember his death? What had happened to him in his past life, what had he done to become a Reaper? _Why_?

Who was this girl to make him think like this...?

_You remind me of someone..._

Blinking, Natsume wondered what she had meant by that. How could he, a Reaper, remind her of someone? They had never met. He had died a long time ago, he had walked this world many times and met many clients, and none of them had said this to him. So, why her? Why would she say such a thing when they had clearly never met...?

_... "Hold my hand, Natsume! That way, we won't be alone anymore!" ..._

... "Your sins once greatly outweighed your good deeds, however, the act you performed before death has balanced out your scales. But, only just." ...

... "Get out of my way!" ...

... "We're connected now, right? No matter what, we can be together, even if one of us isn't there anymore." ...

... "You exchanged her life for yours, and there is no deed greater than that. However, your scales have realised your fate. You are to be a Reaper. Maybe one day, you will send to me the client that you had saved." ...

Unblinking, Natsume turned around and broke into a run. In all his time as a Reaper, he had never ran before. He had only ever walked in silence, it was what he was accustomed to. But now, he needed to run. He needed to get back to Death before her judgement was sentenced.

_They were connected..._

She was never meant to die this early - he had prevented it before, and he would prevent it again. If she could cheat Death once, then she would be able to cheat it again, right?

It had been so long ago that it happened... why was he remembering now? Why did he have to remember when there was so little time left? Well, he remembered, and that was good enough. He had saved her from dieing, but at what cost? If she was to die now, then wouldn't his sacrifice have been meaningless all along?

"_Natsume! Help me!"_

Her voice was echoeing in his head, her smile, her bright eyes... how could he have forgotten everything? They had been friends. They were close... their parents were close. But then she lost it all. Her mother, her grandfather... they all died, and she was left alone. She had only Natsume left...

But then, he died. No wonder she was so alone. She'd had _no one_.

His feet pounding on the ground, Natsume picked up speed as the Hall of Requiem loomed in the distance. He was closer, but how close? He needed to get there before she could be taken through the doors to the gates where she would walk through, to her final destination. He wouldn't let her lose her life, not _now_.

"Natsume!" There was a loud cry, and looking straight ahead, Natsume saw Mikan. She was dressed in a white gown, her human clothes left on the table. It was her final parting from the human world - leaving behind everything she knew. But she hadn't gone in, not yet. And she was struggling with Death.

And she had remembered who he was.

"Natsume! Don't leave me!" She cried, pulling away from Death as he tried to pull her back. The tears on Mikan's face were evident, but her strength was full force. Finally, she pulled away from Death and ran down the steps, running towards Natsume. He stood there, dumbfounded at her actions. No one had fought back at Death, not even those who didn't want to leave their past lives. But then again... She was different.

A moment later, Natsume was enveloped in an embrace. The soft body close to his was _hers_. It was a memory of his past life. This was the girl he had saved before... The girl that he had loved as a child. She was the reason why he gave up his life - because he wanted her to continue on, no matter what.

"Natsume, you idiot... you almost left me again! How could you be so mean..." Her shoulders shook from her sobbing, but Natsume held her close. For once, he was thankful that he had become a Reaper. He had become one because he was meant to see her again. They were, after all, connected.

"The Scales have been turned, and your Judgements rewritten. Life is still on your side, Child. Your fate has been decided."

There was a moments silence as Mikan looked up, still holding onto Natsume as she turned her head slightly to stare at Death. Blinking, her body turned fully as Natsume held onto her hand tightly, watching.

"My fate... is to live?" She whispered, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. "But I... I thought I was supposed to die?"

Death's hooded head bowed down, as if he were nodding. "Indeed. However, you turned the scales yourself. If you were to simply allow yourself to give up, then you would have indeed died... But it seems that you still have a reason to live. This Reaper saved you to keep you living, and it seems that you still have time on your side. If you were not to realise his presence, or kept something from your past, then you would have died." Boomed Death as Mikan blinked, then turned back to Natsume who stared down at her.

"You won't be with me anymore, will you?" She whispered, fresh tears springing in her eyes as Natsume shook his head.

"I am a Reaper. My job is here... But we're still connected." He whispered, close to her ear, before dipping his hand into his pocket, and pulling out a bright, red ribbon that he had found earlier.

"You remembered..." Whispered Mikan, shocked as Natsume took the ribbon and Mikan's hand, and began to tie it to her ring finger. Watching as he did so, Mikan shook her head and smiled. A bond that they had created as children was once again being created as young adults.

"I saved you back then because I wanted you to live your life. I had nothing but your happiness, so live long and be happy. Maybe one day I will see you again, Mikan, and we can be Reapers together." Whispered Natsume, placing a hand on Mikan's head as she nodded, her tears falling down to her cheeks as she embraced Natsume once again, sniffling and burying her head into his robes.

"Come... It is time for you to return, Child." Death's voice rose above them. Looking up, Natsume nodded and took a hold of Mikan's hand. They walked towards the Hall of Requiem together as Death turned, and lead them up the steps. Staring straight ahead, Natsume knew that Mikan was scared. Her hand was squeezing his tightly, and she was shaking slightly. But she didn't need to be afraid; she was returning to her life. She would be happier there.

They entered the Hall, and stood in front of them were a set of gates. The gates that lead you to Heaven, or the Underworld. However, this time, it would lead Mikan to the world she knew.

"I will miss you, even more than I used to." Mikan finally whispered, looking up at Natsume. He turned his head and nodded, before lowering his head close to hers. For a brief moment, their lips met. Eyes wide, Mikan wondered what had happened. Pulling away, Natsume lifted her hand and stared at the ribbon.

"I love you. I never said it, because I didn't want you to tell me that you hated me. I did a lot of bad things to you in the past, so I thought you would hate me more if I told you I loved you." He explained gently, then let her hand go and stepped back. "But I don't regret what I did for you. I died to keep you alive, so go and live."

Smiling, Mikan shook her head and lifted her hand with the ribbon tied to her finger, and stared at it. "I would never hate you... because we promised to be connected, no matter what. This is our promise to meet again, Natsume." She told him, stepping forward and placing a hand on his cheek. She then poked him, and stuck out her tongue.

"It is time." Death's voice called, surprising both Mikan and Natsume. Staring at each other, then at the gates that would lead Mikan to her normal life again, they were silent. Finally, with a small smile, Mikan walked towards the gates as they opened before her, a white glow filtering through as she stared in front of her, then turned back to Natsume.

"By the way... I love you too." She whispered gently, smiling as she stared at Natsume one last time before running forward into the light, leaving the world of the Dead behind her...

* * *

><p>It is now 5:40am, and I have finished this chapter. I have college in a few hours, and I will undoubtedly be very tired. Damnit! However, I wanted to write this. The video was such an inspiration, I just couldn't leave it! It's been a while since I have felt the need to write something! Sadly, it isn't great, so I apologise. I am sorry.<p>

**A/N:** When I wrote this, I never anticipated a chapter two, however, one of the volunteer readers requested it, and I was originally going to say no, but the mood to write for this story again struck (albeit a little later...) and I agreed to it, thinking it would be a good idea. Chapter 2 will consist of Mikan's thoughts during the time she spends in the deserted lands leading to Heaven or the Underworld.

**Much love,**  
><strong><em>Blue~<em>**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	2. Yes Part 2

**"Yes"**

_What is it like to die...?_

Natsume Hyuuga is a Grim Reaper - he takes people to Death, where their fate will be decided. However, Mikan Sakura seems to be different to everyone else. Whilst she seems to be on the brink of death, it seems that her life isn't over yet...

This story is based off of the storyline in a video called 'Yes' by Acid Black Cherry. The video is very inspiring and beautiful, and depicts the relationship between a Reaper and a little girl who he befriends. If you have time, definitely check the PV (You can now find it on youtube, under the avexnetwork channel, however the name is in Japanese)

**A/N:**I was originally going to have just the one chapter, however, one of the readers I asked to read the chapter before I uploaded it suggested that I write a second chapter, portraying Mikan's thoughts and feelings. Originally, I didn't want to - but then I thought that it would work with the storyline in a way, and so I did it. Mikan's emotions were a lot harder to portray, I think - plus it was hard to actually keep both chapters different, yet the same, as their journey is the same... but we have different people.

Anyway, before I let you all read the story: Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter, and thank you to everyone who has sent in a review. Just having people take their time to write something makes me so happy, and I haven't written in a long time, so to get these wonderful reviews is blissful and soothing.

Also, to those who are reading: This story is about the second chances in life. Not everyone gets them, but those who do should cherish them. When my older sister miscarried, we were heartbroken, but my other sisters baby lives on to show that life is still here, and that we should cherish it. If you wish to know, my sisters baby was born on a Tuesday, 17th January - the day that my older sisters son was supposed to be born. Life is telling us to treasure this little girl, and to live on for my nephew who would never be able to open his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yes"<strong>

Blinking, Mikan Sakura turned her head as she inspected her new surroundings. Where was she? How was she no longer in darkness, waiting to wake up?

_Am I... dead?_

"Not quite yet, Mikan Sakura. However, you might as well be." A soft voice spoke, breaking Mikan from her thoughts. Turning around, Mikan saw a tall figure standing beside a set of gates. He wore what looked like a uniform in white and silver cloth. His face was solemn, a permanent fixture of neither happiness nor sadness.

"So... I'm alive?" She asked him, stepping closer to the figure as he shook his head, eyes fixated on the brunette as she walked towards him in curisoity.

"You are neither dead nor alive, you are in the inbetween. Whilst your heart is still beating, your mind is, ultimately, undecided. It is here that your fate will be decided." Explained the Guard, his gaze set on Mikan as she blinked, tilting her head slightly. What he said confused her, however... most things confused this girl.

"So, am I in Heaven?" Asked Mikan, her curiosity peaking as the Guard blinked, keeping his stiff composer. This girl asked more questions than others in her situation would, however, this question was a rather common one.

"Your are neither in Heaven nor Hell. You are, currently, in the inbetween here as well. You must journey through this land with a Reaper, and from there, the Reaper shall take you to the Hall of Requiem, where you shall be judged and weighed for your actions in life." He explained, loudly and clearly, as Mikan nodded.

"Uh huh... and, what _is_weighing, I mean... I don't think that I would have gained-"

"Mikan Sakura, it is now time for you to depart. The Reaper is awaiting your arrival at the stone Pavilion." The Guard cut in quickly, halting Mikan's question as she blinked. Well, this man was pushy, wasn't she? She was only asking a little question! It didn't hurt to ask, right? After all, she was curious...

"But how do I know..." She began, but without hesitation, the Guard took her by the arm and pulled her through the large gates, and into an unknown land. The moment her foot hit new earth, the gates swung to a close behind her. Barely a clatter or a creak was heard, but it didn't stop Mikan turning back in surprise. The other side was closed off to her now. This time... she was to walk towards the Land of the Dead.

Staring, Mikan didn't even know where to begin. This world was deserted, a new place to explore in a way... but she needed to find the person waiting for her, the Reaper as the Guard called it. That person would lead her to a place. She had already forgotten it's name. Oh well, maybe she would remember it along the way there.

Staring into the vast desert, Mikan felt a slight pull at her body, and she found herself turning right. Blinking at this sudden experience, she quickly came to realise that she needed to go the way the pull had directed her. Feeling slightly nervous, the brunette took a step forward, beginning her journey to a brand new destination...

Mikan had been walking for what seemed like hours. Everywhere she went, there was empty land. No person walked by, and no signs to tell her where to go. Just a constant tug and a pull whenever she needed to switch directions. In all honesty, Mikan felt rather lonely.

She hadn't felt this lonely since the day that _he_had died...

Blinking back the on-coming tears, Mikan shook her head and took a deep breath, quickening her pace as she walked towards her destination, where her Reaper was awaiting her arrival. She wondered how much longer it would take her, when she began to notice that she was now walking on a path of lush green grass, the deserted dirt tracks now behind her by a few feet.

Staring ahead of her, Mikan realised that she was finally at her destination. Standing before her was a beautiful stone pavillion, covered in white roses which wrapped around the individual columns which held the circular roof up. In front of the pavillion there sat a stone bench, and upon that bench was a young man cloaked in black.

Staring, Mikan took a step closer, trying to keep quiet. The man looked like he was sleeping, though the girl couldn't really be sure - did the dead sleep? It seemed a bit strange, because... well, they weren't alive anymore. Then again, who was she to question how the after-life worked?

As Mikan walked closer to the figure dressed in black, she saw that his eyes were closed as if he were taking a much needed nap that day. Blinking, Mikan took one step closer to get a good look at his face, when she felt a sudden pang that coursed through her body. For some reason, this man looked familiar.

Staring, Mikan wondered just who this guy was. Though she couldn't _quite_recall his face, she was pretty sure that they had met before, despite this being their first meeting. That, and the fact that he had probably been dead before she was even born. Pondering on the thought, Mikan swayed gently as she thought about it. In the end, she just waved off the pang as a way of telling her that she was probably in the right place.

Now smiling, Mikan gave her full attention to the napping Reaper, and leaned forwards ever so slightly.

"If you fall asleep here, you'll catch a cold." She found herself saying out loud then, hoping to wake her companion up. To be quite honest, Mikan was bored, and now she had someone to talk to. However, the young man didn't stir. Instead, he was deadly still. Frowning, Mikan leaned forward more.

"Hey~ Do you want a cold? Come on, wake up." She called again, this time poking the guy's cheek to wake him up so that he would finally notice her. Staring straight at him, still jabbing his cheek, Mikan felt like he was ignoring her. _No one_could withstand cheek jabs for so long, not even the dead.

Pulling her hand back, Mikan wondered what on earth would wake up this sleepy Reaper. He was still, in the same position that she had found him, and he made no signs of movement. Wondering what to do, Mikan lifted a hand to her head as she sighed, then blinked.

Taking a ribbon from her hair, Mikan stared at the red piece of fabric, then looked at the Reaper, and felt a familiar pang course through her body. Staring at it for a moment, she wondered what she should do... then she smiled, an idea entering her head.

Giggling to herself, Mikan tied the piece of ribbon to the young man's bangs as carefully as she could, before running towards a column that held the pavillion, hiding behind it as she giggled to herself.

"Hee hee~" She couldn't stop herself, and watched as the Reaper opened one eye, then the other, and then continued to look on as he shifted his weight, looking around for her.

And then he noticed the red ribbon tied to one of his bangs.

"Hehe~" Mikan giggled again as the Reaper straightened up, looking around. It seemed that he was finally awake, and looking for her.

"Ah~ You're awake now, I see. Do you like your gift?" Mikan said out loud, smiling as the young man's head turned in her direction. For a moment, he stared at her, as if he was scanning her appearence whilst Mikan watched him with smiling eyes. Finally, the man spoke for the first time since she had seen him.

"You do not give gifts to Reapers." He muttered, taking the red ribbon from his hair before gingerly holding out his hand, the ribbon coiled on his palm, ready to return it to Mikan. Walking out from behind the pavillion column, Mikan smiled and stood in front of the Reaper once again.

"Keep it, it's a gift for my Angel." Mikan stated brightly with a smile, and poked the man's cheek once again. This did not seem to suit the Reaper, however, and he began to glare at Mikan. He then thrust the ribbon back into Mikan's hand, scowling as she smiled still.

"Angel? Do you know who I am?" He asked her, a slight snarl in his tone as Mikan blinked, thinking. She then nodded, and was once again smiling brightly.

"Of course I do! You're my Angel of Death, here to take me to my afterlife, aren't you?" She asked him, her voice cheerful as the Reaper stared at her, as if she had somehow shocked him. There was silence between the two for a moment. Finally, the young man regained his composure, and stared straight at the girl.

"I am a Reaper. We are neither Angels nor Demons. We are the ones who take you to your fate." He hissed at her, surprising Mikan with how angry he sounded. "You know, most of our clients are either unhappy, or they're fighting with the fact that they're dead. You can just cut out the pretense and start crying, you know?" He muttered finally, and as Mikan watched him, she realised that he was expecting her to break down.

The thing was... she wasn't unhappy. She was anything _but_unhappy then.

"But I'm not sad. It was my time to leave my life, I know that. I'm happy that I did what I wanted to, you know?" She spoke truthfully, and ran in front of her Reaper, skipping slightly as she did so, and smiled even brigther than she had during her meeting with him. Looking at the Reaper, Mikan tilted her head and asked a question she wanted to know; "Hey... what's it like to die?" She asked him, curiousity clouding her mind as she smiled.

For a moment, all the Reaper did was stare at her until, finally, he replied. "It's been a while since my death... I don't even remember it. Besides, you're dead too. You should know yourself." He answered her coldly, now standing and taking a step forward, as if he was ready to leave. Binking, Mikan thought about what he said. Then, she turned and ran towards the pavillion and sighed, her head turned to what she assumed was the sky.

"Hm... well, I guess I haven't experienced it yet..." Her voice was quiet, but she had made sure she was loud enough for the young man to hear. Feeling the Reaper's gaze on her, Mikan turned her head and tried to smile as brightly as she could. "I'm in a coma, you see. The guard at the gates told me that, whilst I'm not dead, I might as well be. My fate will be decided here, won't it? That's why I am here now... to decide if I live or die." Her smile faltering, Mikan wondered _why_ she was in this sort of situation. It was difficult for her to choose between life and death, but she was also confused by it. _How_would she choose, and even if she did return, who would be waiting for her when she woke up?

No one. That's who. She would probably be better off dead.

"So you're ready to give up your life, then?" The Reaper suddenly asked Mikan, snapping her out of her thoughts. Shrugging, she left the pavillion and went to look at the roses.

"I don't know. Is my life ready to give up on me? That is the question." She asked, smiling once again as she giggled. Standing straight, Mikan began to run around the pavillion, weaving in and out of the stone columns as the Reaper watched her rather impatiently.

"Well, if you're done playing around, we should really get going." Sighed the Reaper, as if he had had enough of Mikan already. Frowning at his nature, Mikan stuck out her tongue when he wasn't looking.

"Hm... you're so boring! I wasn't playing, I was spending time with you! Isn't the presence of your clients meant to be enjoyable? I mean, it's the only company you get, right?" She asked him, wondering why he was so crabby.

"If you're unaware, girl, we don't talk. We walk you to your destination, then leave you there to be judged. That is _all_ we do. We _hate_talking." He told her darkly, emphasising the word 'hate'.

"My name is Mikan, and talking is good for the soul!" She told him loudly, folding her arms across her chest to make a point. Her Reaper seemed wo wave this off.

"I know what the name of my client is, and as for your soul, it is no longer of use to the world you are from. Now, come along so that you can be weighed and judged." He told her, his voice icey and dark as Mikan rolled her eyes, then ran up to him as he started to walk whilst her smile widened. Mikan was sure to keep up with this young man's pace, and she was sticking close to him.

For some reason, despite how cold he looked, this guy's presence was comforting...

"All souls are useful, wherever you are. Whether it is in life, or death. And what _is_weighing? I mean, I didn't think that I would have gained any weight, being in a coma and all..." Mikan wanted to know what it was, exactly. The Guard at the gate hadn't really explained a lot to her, so she was still confused...

"Weighing is the process of taking your judgements and balancing them out. If your good judgements outweigh the bad, then you are admitted into Heaven, but if the bad judgements outweigh the good, then you are admitted to the Underworld. You humans call it Hell." Explained the Reaper as Mikan nodded along, understanding it a little more as they walked. Swinging her arms, Mikan leaned closer and asked another question.

"And what if they meet in the middle? What happens then?"

"Then you become a Reaper."

Eyes widening, Mikan stared up at him, her mouth slightly open. So, if her deeds were to meet in the middle... then she would become like him? A Reaper?

"So... you were in the middle?" She asked him, as quietly as she could, a little shocked by this. Silently, the Reaper nodded. Swallowing hard, Mikan wondered what he had done to be placed in the middle... had he been a bad person in his past life, or had he been good? Had a deed he had done _before_death changed where he went in the after life?

Looking around, Mikan realised that the landscape had changed once again. One day, would she memorise these paths and walk along them with a companion? Or would she live somewhere else in her after life, without the burdens of walking others to their own judgements?

"If it comes to my judgment... I want to become a Reaper, too." Mikan suddenly said, deciding on what her fate would be if she could decide it for herself. Looking up at the Reaper and smiling, Mikan noticed that he was giving her a sideways glance, his look stern.

"And why would you want that? It is endless travelling, clients who barely speak or acknowledge their deaths. It is nothing to be proud of, and certainly something _none_of us wanted." He told her darkly, as if he was trying to talk her out of it. For a moment, Mikan was silent.

Then she spoke up again and smiled gently,

"I want it because then I can keep my clients company like you have to me. I want them to be at peace before they are judged and weighed for their death." She explained, and without any hesitation or even a second thought, Mikan took hold of the Reaper's hand and held on tightly.

Stopping in his tracks, Mikan watched as the Reaper stared down at their hands, as if it was an alien-like form he had never seen before.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her, finally looking up as he tried to pull his hand away. But Mikan held on tightly, shaking her head.

"Give me this. I want to feel at peace before I am judged. I want to hold one more hand before I let go of my life, because no one in my past life can hold my hand right now." She whispered, feeling the tears prick in her eyes. Staring at Natsume, she tried to smile through the pain she was suddenly feeling, "My family are all gone, but soon I will join them... right?" she asked him as a tell-tale tear slipped down her cheek.

Holding onto his hand then, Mikan felt a surge of overwhelming emotions envelope her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, exactly, but right now... she needed to hold his hand, to feel these emotions. Happiness, pain, fear... all of them were colliding right now just by simply holding this Reaper's hand. And, for some strange reason... that comforted her.

Watching as the Reaper sighed and shook his head, he took a step forward before facing Mikan. "Fine. You can hold my hand. But we will walk in silence." He told her, and Mikan beamed as she gave a delighted nod. Swinging their clasped hands, Mikan and the Reaper began to walk once again, but in silence...

It was silence that Mikan had always hated, ever since she was little. Silence meant that there was no one beside her, and it meant that she was alone. Loneliness had always been her biggest fear.

So, walking in silence was almost painful for Mikan as she walked with the Reaper to their destination. Silence meant that she thought more, and the more she thought, the more painful the memories were. Her mothers' death, her grandfather's own departure... All of these horrible memories came flooding back to her.

And yet, as she walked with the Reaper's hand in hers, she felt calm, like she was in safe hands. She felt so at ease, that despite these terrible thoughts crossing her mind, that she didn't want to cry. For some reason, this familiar person made her feel like she didn't need to cry anymore.

Smiling to herself, Mikan ignored the pain of the past. Even if she didn't remember who this Reaper was, he was here now, with her. She could feel safe and secure right now. Death didn't matter anymore. She was never scared to begin with, to be honest, but right now, being with him made her realise that death wasn't a scary or intimidating fate.

If anything, the way he made her feel had helped her to embrace death a little more than she already did. She was ready.

Looking up, Mikan stared ahead of her. She hadn't realised how long she and the Reaper had been walking, but somehow, they had finally made it to the Hall of Requiem. Drawing closer, Mikan saw that standing outside of the Hall there was a table that held a set of golden scales, as well as some white or black clothing. Then, one the other side, there stood a wooden podium with a book and a quill sitting atop it.

Then, turning her attention to the staircase, Mikan saw a dark figure, robed entirely in black, standing in the middle of the stiarcase. Their face was not visible, and just seeing that cloaked figure sent a chill down Mikan's spine and sent a cold feeling through her entire body.

"Is that...?"

"It's Death." Replied the Reaper, his voice quiet as he lead Mikan towards the cloaked figure. Gulping, Mikan followed and stopped with him, watching as the young man bowed low to the tall, menacing figure before them. Eyes wide, Mikan felt fear course through her.

He would have to leave her... and she would be all alone, again.

"It is time, Child. Step forth, and weigh your judgements. Reaper, it is time for you to part." A voice boomed from the figure, shocking Mikan whilst the Reaper beside her took a step back whilst he nodded.

As Mikan stared at the frightening figure before her, she realised that the Reaper was loosening his grip from her hand. Gasping quietly, Mikan looked up at Natsume and held onto his hand tightly. He was following orders, Mikan knew that. But she didn't want to let go.

Shaking her head as the Reaper stared at her hand, she felt the tears stinging in her eyes as she gripped onto his hand even tighter. Finally, he looked up at her, and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Don't leave me... please..." She whispered, feeling her voice crack as she tried to pull the man closer to her, hoping never to let go of him. She wasn't ready to let him go.

This feeling... it was familiar to her...

"No. It's your time to go. So _go_. You're ready for this, you said you were." He told her, trying to strain his voice from sounding too angry. Shaking her head, Mikan closed her eyes and kept on holding onto his hand tightly. "Why are you doing this?" He finally asked her quietly,and Mikan looked up at him, feeling the overwhelming emotions once again.

This time, the pain was the strongest emotion of all.

"You remind me of someone... You comfort me." Shaking her head, Mikan felt the tears slip down her cheeks. "You're the reason why I'm not afraid of dieing. I need you with me!" She cried out loudly, but the moment she had said this,she felt her hand lose the grasp of the Reaper's.

Eyes wide, Mikan looked up to see Death standing in front her, holding onto her other arm as he shielded the young Reaper from view. Pulling Mikan towards the staircase, she felt her heart sink as she turned her head to see the Reaper standing there, alone. Stretching out her hand, Mikan struggled against Death as he pulled her up the stone steps forcefully,not relenting as she cried and resisted.

_"It's time to say goodbye..."_

Blinking, Mikan stalled when those words passed through her thoughts. As she thought, Mikan's eyes met with the Reaper's, and without a second thought, she smiled and lifted a hand, waving to hims.

_"Bye Bye."_She mouthed, then turned around and began to follow Death willingly towards her fate, feeling that the words she had just heard were the words that she needed to say to the Reaper herself.

But as she walked up those steps to the table which held the golden scales, Mikan began to wonder just _who_that Reaper was. Why had he seemed so familiar, and why was he so... comforting?

Unblinking, Mikan stood in front of the golden scales as Death began to weigh her sins and her virtues. Nervous, scared... she was in pain from these negative emotions. Why wasn't _he_ there, with her? Why did he have to leave her all alone again?

_... "Mama... Grandpa..."..._

_... "I hear both her mother and her grandfather died. What a pity, and at such a young age, too."..._

_... "We're connected now, right? No matter what, we can be together, even if one of us isn't there anymore." ..._

_..."You're so mean, bullying her! You don't deserve a friend like her!"..._

_..."After the accident, she hasn't opened her eyes. First her mother and grandfather, now, she's in a coma... Poor girl..."..._

_..."No... not again... Natsume... Natsume, wake up... Natsume..."..._

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as, finally, she remembered. They had been friends, even their parents had been close. Then, when the accident happened that had left Mikan alone, only Natsume had been there, by her side. He had protected her, comforted her when she was sad, despite how mean he seemed to act towards her.

"Natsume... help me..." Whispered Mikan, her hand shaking as she remembered that day, the day she had lost him.

_"Natsume! Help me!"_

Eyes wide, Mikan turned around, her back to Death as the figure watched closely. No matter what she did, she was no longer a part of her world any more. Looking around, Mikan couldn't see him anywhere.

"Child, it is time." Death called, slowly turning towards the doors of the Hall as Mikan glanced around, shaking her head.

"No..." She whispered, but Death was adament.

"Your life is no longer with the world of the Living. You have severed your ties by placing your clothes from life onto the table, and wearing the clothes of Heaven. You are now a part of this world, Child. Your Virtues outweighed your Sins." Explained Death, a cold hand reaching out towards Mikan as she gasped, shaking her head.

"No!" She cried, struggling as Death began to pull her towards the doors of the Hall, ready to take her to Heaven.

But, through her struggle and the tears, Mikan saw him. She saw _him_running towards her, and just seeing him made her want to fight Death once again just so that she could return to him.

"Natsume!" She cried out loudly, pulling as hard as she could against Death, wanting to reach Natsume. She needed him. He was the reason she had been alive... he had saved her life, sacrificing his own for hers._ He_had given her life again, even if it meant that she had to take his life to continue.

"Natsume! Don't leave me!" She cried, and with a surge of strength, Mikan finally pulled away from Death. Running down the steps, she saw him, waiting for her. Tears streaming down her face as she opened up her arms, and enveloped him in an embrace.

It had been so long...

The body next to hers was _his_, the person standing in front of her was Natsume... for so long, she had longed for his warmth beside hers. But he had gone, he had left her alone... but now, he was back. She didn't want to let him go.

"Natsume, you idiot... you almost left me again! How could you be so mean..." She sobbed into his chest, cluthing at his robes tightly as Natsume finally held her, silent but caring. Crying, this was the first time that Mikan realised she wasn't alone. Finally, they had been reunited.

It was because they were connected.

"The Scales have been turned, and your Judgements rewritten. Life is still on your side, Child. Your fate has been decided."

Looking up, Mikan was silent as she heard Death's voice. What did he mean, life was still on her side? Had he not told her that she had severed all her ties to the world of the Living by wearing the clothes of Heaven? Unless...

Turning, Mikan faced Death fully. This time, Natsume was the one to hold her hand tightly.

"My fate... is to live?" She whispered, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "But I... I thought I was supposed to die?" She asked quietly, not quite understanding what Death was saying. With a bow of its head, Death pointed to Mikan,

"Indeed. However, you turned the scales yourself. If you were to simply allow yourself to give up, then you would have indeed died... But it seems that you still have a reason to live. This Reaper saved you to keep you living, and it seems that you still have time on your side. If you were not to realise his presence, or kept something from your past, then you would have died." Explained the figure as Mikan blinked, before turning back to Natsume who stared back at her.

"You won't be with me anymore, will you?" She asked him quietly, fresh tears springing in her eyes as he shook his head slowly.

"I am a Reaper. My job is here... But we're still connected." He whispered, close to her ear. As Mikan sniffed, she noticed Natsume's hand going into his pocket. A second later, he had pulled out a bright red ribbon. The one that she had slipped into his pocket earlier whilst they were walking.

She hadn't completely severed her ties to the world of the Living, after all...

"You remembered..." Mikan whispered, shocked as Natsume lifted her hand, and began to tie the ribbon around her ring finger. Watching as he did this, Mikan couldn't help but remember the bond that they had created as children. And now... they were recreating this bond as young adults.

When Natsume finished, Mikan stared at her ring finger with a sad smile as Natsume stared at her, sadness and happiness evident in his eyes.

"I saved you back then because I wanted you to live your life. I had nothing but your happiness, so live long and be happy. Maybe one day I will see you again, Mikan, and we can be Reapers together." He finally whispered to her, placing a hand on her head as she smiled and nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as she embraced Natsume tightly, burying her head into his robes so that he couldn't see her cry.

"Come... It is time for you to return, Child." Death's voice broke Mikan's thoughts as she looked up, then turned back to Natsume. Staring at her, Natsume nodded and took hold of her hand. Together, they walked towards the Hall of Requiem as Death lead them up the steps, and opened the doors with a silent command.

Squeezing Natsume's hand tightly, Mikan silently told him that she was scared. Once again, they would be parted... but this time, it wasn't him leaving her. She was leaving him. She would leave his side to live for him, just like he wanted her to. He had saved her from Death once, and he was doing it again. But in life, would she be happier?

Yes, she would. Because she was living for Natsume, and not herself. She would live for him, and smile for him. Life would no longer be lonely, because Natsume would still be with her, and he would be waiting for her.

Finally, Mikan and Natsume entered the Hall and found a set of gates standing in front of them. The gates that would lead a soul to their true destination, whether it was Heaven, the Underworld, or even Life.

Staring, Mikan felt the pang of pain and deep saddness echo in her heart again. Turning slowly, she looked up at Natsume and tried to smile.

"I will miss you, even more than I used to." She finally whispered, trying to fight back the tears as Natsume turned, and nodded.

Then, before Mikan could register what was happening, Natsume lowered his head close to hers, and for a brief, almost heavenly, moment, their lips met. Eyes wide, Mikan began to wonder what was happening as Natsume pulled away, lifting her hand with the ribbon tied to her finger, and he stared at the red piece of fabric.

"I love you. I never said it, because I didn't want you to tell me that you hated me. I did a lot of bad things to you in the past, so I thought you would hate me more if I told you I loved you." He told her, his voice low and gentle as Mikan stared at him in surprise and wonder. He had loved her?

"But I don't regret what I did for you. I died to keep you alive, so go and live." Letting go of her hand, Natsume stepped back as Mikan looked at him. Then, smiling, she shook her head and lifted her hand, now staring at the ribbon and smiling.

"I would never hate you... because we promised to be connected, no matter what. This is our promise to meet again, Natsume." She told him, stepping forward and placing a hand on his cheek. She then poked him, and stuck out her tongue.

How could she ever hate him? To her, he was everything.

"It is time." Death called, surprising the two. They momentarily stared at each other, then at the gates which would return Mikan to a happier life. Standing, the two were silent.

Finally, with a small smile, Mikan took the first step forwards as the gates opened before her, welcoming her as a white glow filtered through as she stared straight ahead. However, before she could step through those gates, she turned back to stare at Natsume.

"By the way... I love you too." She whispered gently, smiling as she stared at Natsume one last time before running forward into the light, before running forward into the light, leaving the world of the Dead behind her...

~X~

The sounds... the smells... the feeling of her body...

Laying alone in the hospital bed, Mikan Sakura had been in a coma for nearly 6 months, but she hadn't known that. All she could remember was falling that day, and never waking up again. Since that day, she had been anticipating waking up, or meeting Death.

But, she had seemed to have experienced both...

Slowly, her eyes began to open. Her vision blurred, Mikan made out the white ceiling of the hospital room she was in. She could smell the disinfectant, and she could hear the patiants and nurses talking to one another.

And then, she heard a familiar voice...

"Mikan! You're awake!" Cried a voice, and before Mikan could deduce who had called her name, she was enveloped in a soft, warm hug, one that was quite familiar...

Blinking, Mikan finally realised who the person was. Smiling weakly, she pushed the other person off of her and stared.

"Aoi..." She whispered, only to be held by the girl again. Shaking, Aoi began to sob as Mikan slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, and held onto her.

"I'm so glad... I thought you were gone... I don't know what I would do without you, Mikan. You're my friend, you and Natsume..." Sobbed the girl as Mikan smiled, nodding, then stared at her left hand and couldn't control the small tear that had slipped down her cheek without a warning.

"I know... From now on, I will live for us both." She whispered, staring at the red ribbon that had been wrapped around her ring finger.

_"Was she so precious to you that you exchanged your own life for hers?"  
>"Yes."<em>

* * *

><p>I finally finished this chapter! ZOMG!<p>

Originally, I asked a few FFNers on facebook if they would read the first chapter for me, and when they did, they gave me their feedback (thank you!), however one of the readers suggested that I make a second chapter with Mikan's thoughts in it. The concept was interesting, but I didn't know if I would make it... well, obviously, I did, but I found it a lot harder to write for Mikan than Natsume, no idea why... o 3o

Anyway, it's late (3:50 am) and I am pretty sure I need sleep... But wow, I wrote. That makes me happy, and I bet it makes everyone else happy XD

Anyways, I hope everyone is okay!

**A/N: **This is the last chapter, however I have been thinking of an 'Alternative chapter' where Natsume is given his own second chance at life, in a way... but in the end, I might not do it. It depends if the mood strikes me!

**Much love,**  
><strong><em>Blue~<em>**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


End file.
